1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal processing structure for a sealed wire and a terminal processing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 6-349532 has disclosed a terminal processing structure for a sealed wire.
According to the terminal processing structure for the sealed wire, the sealed wire is accommodated within a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector housing in a condition that a terminal is connected to a core of the sealed wire. A sealed terminal is attached in the connector housing and by inserting the sealed wire into the connector housing, its braided wire is connected to the sealed terminal.
A terminal processing method mentioned below is carried out on the sealed wire to connect such a braided wire to such a sealed terminal.
First of all, an insulation outer cover at the terminal end portion of the sealed wire is torn off to expose the braided wire and then the braided wire is inserted into a braided wire pressing member made of metallic ring.
Next, by sliding the braided wire pressing member toward the insulation outer cover of the sealed wire, the exposed braided wire is contracted.
Next, the sealed wire is inserted into a shield tube so as to sandwich the contracted braided wire. This insertion is carried out so that the shield tube is overlaid between an insulating inner cover and the insulating outer cover positioned on both sides of the braided wire in the axial direction of the sealed wire.
After that, by crimping the shield tube, the braided wire is brought into contact with the shield tube.
Finally, by inserting the shield tube into the terminal accommodating chamber with this condition, the shield tube comes into contact with the shield terminal so as to achieve connection between the braided wire and the sealed terminal.
However, in this terminal processing method, the braided wire pressing member is necessary for blocking the braided wire extending in the direction of the core from contacting the core, and therefore the number of necessary parts has increased.
Further, because the braided wire pressing member is required to be slid so as to contract the braided wire after the sealed wire is inserted in the braided wire pressing member, the installation procedure is complicated and troublesome.
Further, because the braided wire pressing member and shield tube must be selected depending on the size of the sealed wire, this method is not versatile and an appropriate selection regarding the braided wire pressing member and shield tube is very troublesome.